


The Fake-Out

by TheSiren



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Car Set, F/M, Kinky Seeley, Smut, Stakeout sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: You and Seeley end up on a stakeout together, but it doesn’t take you long to figure out Seeley’s little secret.
Relationships: Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Reader, Seeley Booth/You
Kudos: 31





	The Fake-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve been sitting on this fic for literally like 2.5 years and I decided to share it! Not sure why I didn’t before, but enjoy!

“This is weird. Y’know? Being here on a stakeout with you.” You said, side-eying your boyfriend and FBI partner, Seeley Booth.   
“Why is that?” He responded, eyes trained on the building you were watching.   
“Because usually you want me to either stay home or in the lab to ‘keep me safe’” you air quoted. It drew his attention and he glanced at you to see you smiling.   
“Maybe I wanted company this time?” He smirked, his perfect mouth curving at the side and making you want to kiss him silly.   
“Or maybe this isn’t a real stakeout, you just want to make me feel involved.” Giving him a smirk of your own, you leaned back against the window to gauge his reaction. You knew when Seeley was lying, and the way his shoulders adjusted and he glanced in the rear view mirror made you think this was one of those times.  
“No, it’s just that this guy isn’t very dangerous and I know you’ve been dying to get on a stakeout. That’s all.” His chocolate eyes darted everywhere but your blue ones.   
“So basically we’re staking out someone who doesn’t need to be staked out?” You responded, stretching your long legs across the console and into his lap.   
“Not necessarily, I just requested that we be here together. They don’t really need us here.” He smirked again and began rubbing his hands along the smooth planes of your calves and ankles.   
“So we could be doing something else right now and it wouldn’t affect the ‘stakeout’ in anyway?” You gave him a sly smile, slightly parting your thighs as an idea popped into your head.   
“Oh, no no no no no. If we get caught, they’re never going to let us be alone again.” His hands didn’t match his words though, as they traveled further up your legs, teasing the hem of your skirt.   
“You sure about that?”   
“Yes. I’m sure. Although the thought is tempting.”  
“And it would be really hot.” You told him, pulling your outside leg up, exposing your panties.   
“C’mon babe, we can’t.” He pleaded, but you knew the way his eyes were trained on your center that he wasn’t serious, so you decided to torture him a little. Pulling both legs back, you sat up on your knees in the passenger seat telling him,   
“Fine. I just need to reach in the back then for some reading material so I don’t die of boredom on this fake-out.” You smiled at your own play on words and placed on leg in the drivers seat, next to Seeley’s and the other in your vacated seat and bent over. Your skirt was short enough that with you bent over the console like this that it would expose the bottom of your ass, and Seeley couldn’t resist.   
“Fuck. Babe. Why are you doing this to me? You know I can’t handle it. I’m not a strong man when it comes to you bending over.” His hands followed his words as his hands began to snake their way up the backs of your thighs to play with the edge of your panties.   
“I’m just looking for reading material, Seeley. You said we couldn’t have sex.” You could even hear the teasing in your voice as his strong fingers toyed with the lips of your pussy, which was dripping wet by this point.   
“I didn’t say we couldn’t. I just said that we’d be in huge trouble if we got caught.” You could hear the lust in his voice and knew that he was a goner, but you weren’t done yet.   
“Uhh, you said we can’t. Those words literally came out of your mouth.” You reminded him, tossing your long hair over your shoulder and glancing back at him. He was beginning to push up your skirt so that he could get a firm grip on your ass and begin having his way with you.   
“It’s taking you an awful long time to get that reading material though. And your pussy is ACHING for me. I can feel it.”   
“And? Maybe I’m enjoying getting you hard so you don’t get any.” His fingers stopped their exploration.   
“You wouldn’t do that, would you?” He had to have been uncomfortably hard by this point, and aching to be buried inside you, so you decided to cut the poor man a break.   
“Of course I wouldn’t Seeley. You know that. Now, are you going to be in charge here or am I?”  
“I am. You like it better like that. And so do I.” His fingers finally made their way under your underwear, first making contact with your clit and then one finger sliding deep inside you. His other hand grabbed a full handful of your ass and squeezed, before laying a sharp smack across your cheek, just how you liked it.   
“Get in the backseat. Face down, ass up. Leave the skirt on, but push it up. Unbutton the top and pull those amazing tits out.” You scrambled to get in the position he wanted you in, knowing there’d be a reward for you if you did it quickly. Seeley might seem like the type that gets tired of being in control, and every once in a while, he does. But for the most part he likes to be in control of his surrounding because growing up he wasn’t. In the army, he wasn’t. You liked it better when he was like this. It turned you on.   
“Good girl. Always ready to do what I ask.” His fingers softly trailed across your thighs as your pussy clenched at his praise. You loved when he praised you, it made you feel special.   
“Should I fuck you with your panties on? Just pushed to the side? Or should I take them off and stick them in my pocket, making you go without them the rest of the night? Or, I could fuck you with them still on and then take them from you. I think I like that idea best. Gives me easier access when we get home.” He laid another sharp smack to your ass and you stifled a groan, he hadn’t given you permission to make noise yet. His hands wound their way through your hair, yanking you back and against him, pushing your exposed breasts into the air. “You can make noise. I want passerby to hear how good I fuck you.” The hand that wasn’t in your hair came around to massage your tits. “Fuck. I never thought I’d like pierced nipples on a girl, but yours are so hot.” He whispered in your ear before pinching one and making you cry out in pleasure. “That’s right. Tell me how much you like it.” He grunted in your ear as he ground his erection against your ass. His hand released your hair and shoved you facedown back onto the seat and you heard his belt and zipper undo. “I’d love for you to suck my cock, but your wet pussy will have to do for now.” He said, rubbing the head against your pussy, coating it in your slick. “You ready? I’m not going to be gentle.” He told you, bending over your body to nip at your ear with his teeth.   
“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” You responded, a challenge in your voice. Seeley knew you liked it hard and rough, and he was prepared to give it to you that way.   
He pulled your thong to the side, like he promised, and you felt him pushing at your entrance, readying you without actually readying you, before he drove in. Seeley was well-hung, but you were used to taking every inch of him, so it didn’t hurt. At least, not in a way you didn’t like. He started a brutal pace, one hand pulling your hair and the other hand gripping your hips possessively. He could go like this for ages, you knew from experience, but you were in public this time and anyone could see the car rocking from his thrusts into you.   
“Holy shit babe. Your pussy feels so good. You look so good with my cock buried inside you.” You flushed at the praise, his words bringing closer and closer to an orgasm. His hips snapped into you over and over again, driving you closer and closer to that edge. You knew he was turned on by the idea of anyone being able to hear how well he pleasured you, and it was going to make him come quick. “Sonofabitch. I won’t last much longer like this. I’m too wound. You’re too fucking hot with my cock in you that I can’t handle it.” He grunted, one hand pulling tighter on your hair and the other smacking your ass, hard. You felt your body begin to tip over that edge. Your legs were shaking, your nipples were painfully hard, and your pussy was incredibly wet.   
“You’re gonna come? How are you going to come without my permission? Maybe I don’t want you to come yet.” He commanded, the authority in his voice quite nearly driving you over the edge. Seeley Booth was the perfect epitome of an Alpha-Male, and it made you wet on a regular basis. He liked to be in charge and he liked to get his way. He was tall, strong, confident, and intelligent. Your sex life tended to be no different and very rarely were you allowed to come without his permission. Which you loved. The denial made your orgasm much more powerful and he got off on making you come on command.  
“Are you going to be a good girl and come when, and only when, I tell you? Or am I going to have to punish you?” He barked, his thrusts slowing as he waited for a response. You loved punishments, since they weren’t really punishments, but you were too turned on to deal with that right now.   
“I’ll be a good girl, I swear. Please let me come, sir.” You begged, not bothering to keep the lust and pleasure out of your voice.   
“You can come when I say you can.” He told you, hands shifting to tease your clit and pinch on your nipples. He was trying to get you to come without permission but you were just as determined as he was. You clamped down on his cock, fluttering the walls of your pussy to push him closer to the edge you were currently teetering on.   
“Cheater.” He grunted, his hips snapping against yours and you heard the smile in his voice, which meant he was getting close.   
“Two can play at that game.” You groaned back, doing your best not to come without his permission.   
“Shit. I’m going to come. Come for me.” He grunted, his fingers making quick circles on your clit as you came, hisbody falling forwards over yours as the two of you came together.   
You lay for a moment, the both of you breathing heavily as you came down from your highs, but you didn’t get much time to relax because a knock sounded on the drivers side window.   
“Agent Booth? Bones? Is everything okay? We saw the car moving and we weren’t sure if everything was okay.” An agent said from outside the window and you were immensely thankful that Seeley had his windows tinted extremely dark.   
“Uhh. Yeah. Everything is fine. We were just inventorying Bones’ things. I dropped something under the seat and had a hell of a time trying to retrieve it.” He lied through his teeth and you prayed that the agent believed it.   
“Okay. Well I hope you find it.” You waited and listened for the sound of his feet walking away and when you were satisfied that he was far enough away, the two of you burst into laughter. Seeley rolled you over so the two of you were chest to chest and he wrapped you up in his arms.   
“I wasn’t too rough, was I? I got a little carried away.”  
“God no, Seeley, I don’t think I would ever think you’re too rough. It was perfect.” You told him, snuggling against his strong chest.   
“Okay babe.” He said, kissing you softly on the nose. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Booth.”


End file.
